


Partners in Fries

by Nanyoky



Category: Henry V - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fast Food, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanyoky/pseuds/Nanyoky
Summary: Bonnie Parker never had to deal with this.





	Partners in Fries

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to apologize for that title.

Katherine glared down at the newspaper article as she slurped her milkshake. She completely ignored the basket of french fries, even though she was getting a serious brainfreeze. She readjusted the far-too-big leather jacket she was wearing and flipped the page to find the rest of the offending article.

"I don't like how they write about me," she said as Harry returned to the table with the grocery bag from the back of the Cadillac.

"Yeah? They say you're not a natural blonde?"

Katherine kicked him under the table. He only grinned and shook an extra couple of servings of salt onto half of the fries- still shining with piping hot grease- before shoving three into his mouth.

"Just listen to this! 'Valois may look like any other wide-eyed, curly-haired trust fund student-' Can you believe that?"

He was trying not to laugh. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him.

"I _never_ had a trust fund." When he only held up a hand in surrender and ate a few more fries, she sniffed. "And it gets even worse when they bring up _you_. 'Valois did not have so much as a speeding ticket until meeting Plantagenet, who already had a long list of minor thefts and offences.'" She took another savage drag at her straw. "Make it sound like fucking Lady and the Tramp."

Harry was pressing his lips together as he ate, trying to contain his smile.

"What?"

"You're just so damn cute when you curse. It's like getting flipped off by a kitten."

"See that's what I'm talking about!" she tapped the fries to check their temperature. "How come you're the one everyone sees as 'bad' and I'm just the sweet innocent trust fund baby you seduced when you rolled through town?"

"Don't feel too bad. I'm told I'm _very_ seductive."

"As if. _I_ seduced _you_." She leaned in when he only raised an eyebrow in response. "Had you swooning the minute we first met."

"Just a little," he leaned back as the waitress set the check down between them, offering her his best once-over and smile. "Thank you, Darling."

Katherine scowled as the girl blushed and scurried away. Harry grinned at the look and chewed another french-fry.

"See? I'm just too damn charming, Kate. I can't help it."

"Parker never had to deal with this bullshit. I bet Barrow never flirted with waitresses at truck stops right in front of her."

"Wasn't he asexual? And I just told you- I can't help it. I just try to be nice and women fall at my feet."

"Don't try to be nice. You're bad at it."

He grinned again and finished his half of the fries. "You ready?"

"Uh-uh!" she protested around her last mouthful of melted ice cream. "Fries aren't cold yet!"

"You had that whole milkshake. We'll get some after."

"I'm hungry now." She pouted, but then quickly twisted her mouth into a scowl. He liked her pout too much. He gave her a look and nudged the grocery bag toward her with his foot. "Fine. But I get the Luger."

"I love the Luger!"

"Too bad." She slapped the tip down and grabbed the grocery bag under the table, pulling out her preferred gun. "Shall we, Mr. Plantagenet?"

"After you, Miss Valois."

Katherine took a breath and lifted the gun to blow a new skylight in the diner's roof.


End file.
